hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Hilo:Bola/@comment-4765234-20120318183517/@comment-103676-20120424144046
Antionio, If we are only allowed to use the alternative to setup interlinks to a few pages instead of all of the pages then I am not interested. I am sure that you understand we (awoiaf) are not interested in setting up interlinks from Awoiaf to all pages of Hielo y Fuego if we only get a few links back. I will discuss with our other users but I am fairly sure that they share my opinion in this. @Rhaena, it is your call for the Hielo Y Fuego. To use the template to setup an interlink takes a bit more time compared the normal method but I think it is doable and if you want I can help with it. I will still need to experiment with it though and again I will only do that if there is no restriction on the number of pages for which we can setup this link. Still comments on the policy: It is clear that wikia is promoting their own sides. By giving preference to internal wikia links the idea is to stimulate traffic to internal wikia sides. Let's see how this turns out. Hielo y Fuego has currently 918 pages. Ice and Fire has 313. So the maximum number of interlinks would be 313 * 2 = 626. As booth wikia are not complete the number will be lower but let's use it for arguments sake. Ice and Fire experiences rarely any autonomous growth so the spinoff to Hielo y Fuego will be even less. On the other side Hielo y Fuego is growing and so Ice and Fire will profit some of that. This was ofcourse what the intention of the policy was. However for the picture to be complete we will look at the effects of interlinks between Hielo y Fuego and A Wiki of Ice and Fire (awoiaf). As already stated Hielo y Fuego has currently 918 pages so the maximum number of interlinks is 918 * 2 = 1836 (As Awoiaf is rather complete we can savely use this number; there will not be a lot of articles on Hielo y Fuego for which there is not an equivalent on awoaif). Wikia's share in the "profit" based on the links is 918. Which is more then 626. Now we also should look at the traffic and how much traffic is influencing the spinoff (that people go the the other wiki by means of the interlink). Let us assume that the spinoff for the interlinks between Hielo y Fuego (HyF) and Ice and Fire (I&F) can be calculated by the following Equation: Spinoff HyF->I&F = traffic HyF / b (where b is the factor that determine which part of the people visiting the site will). That means that the spinoff for links between Ice and Fire and Hielo y Fuego can be moddelled by this Equation: Spinoff I&F -> HyF = traffic I&F/ b And: Spinoff for the links going from Awoiaf to HyF = traffic Awoiaf / b. For wikia to profit more from the internal links then to the links with westeros the combined traffic on the wikia's sites should be higher then the traffic on Awoiaf: Traffic Awoiaf/b < traffic HyF/b + traffic I&F/b (we can simplyfy this): Traffic Awoiaf < traffic HyF + traffic I&F Of course this is a simplified model but I think the general picture is clear. So then conclusion is that wikia profits more from the external links that we are offering then from their possible internal links. But if I an overlooking thing please tell me. I am always willing to learn. Cheers, Scafloc